


The End Of The Tour

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Car Sick, Comfort, End Of Tour, Fluff, Gen, M/M, TATINOF, Tour, fine bros - Freeform, platonic, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Triggers:  None? Maybe carsickness?Type:  Comfort, fluff, platonicSummary:  They have finished American TATINOF and  VidCon, and just have about 90 minutes of filming to do for The Fine Bros before they can relax.  Dan takes care of the car sick, anxiety ridden Phil...in obvious and subtle ways.A/N:  I wrote this while under the influence of Vicoprofen, a pain medicine that I am taking because my tooth hurts.  Whether or not that helped or hurt this fiction is unclear to me.  LOL.





	The End Of The Tour

The couch was comfortable, and a welcome relief from the benches on the TATIOF tourbus. Dan and Phil sat waiting their turn to "React" to whatever the Fine Bros had in store for them.

Both were exhausted, yet, exhaustion was their new "normal" with the TATINOF tour and then VidCon. They had met thousands of fans: posing for pictures, interacting and signing countless items; travelled across the continental United States; and put on an intense theatrical performance nearly 40 times.

Dan was thrilled to see that a copy of TABINOF was lying on the coffee table, and although he knew it by heart, he picked it up and started flipping through it. He found himself beaming with pride as he turned the well-worn pages.

Phil, on the other hand, sank back into the couch cushions, shut his eyes, and began to daydream. He thought about all the people they had met in the past 48 hours at VidCon. He remembered being so nervous about the "The First Time I Hit Upload" panel that he nearly couldn't make it onstage until Dan took him aside and helped calm him by doing deep breathing exercises with him. But most of all, he thought of home. He thought of his bed: a comfortable, stable, memory foam mattress that would allow him to get a full night's sleep for the first time in three months.

"What are you smiling about, Phil?" Dan asked.

"My bed," Phil answered, his eyes still closed, "My non-bouncing, non-sick-inducing, comfortable bed."

"You dufus!" Dan laughed as he continued to leaf through TABINOF.

Suddenly, the Fine Brothers appeared with a video camera and it was time to turn off their regular personas and turn on "Dan and Phil!", the slightly more excited, slightly more energetic versions of themselves.

"Hi!" Phil said, standing and extending his arm to shake the brothers' hands. "It's great to see you!"

Dan stood as well, "Hello!"

Benny Fine smiled as he said, "Please, sit down, stay comfortable! We are just getting some pre-roll footage for Tumblr. Nothing formal."

"Yes," said Rafi, "No need to perform yet! Just relax!"

And they all laughed.

"Nice selection of literature you have here," Dan said, indicating the copy of TABINOF he was holding in his hands.

"We love it! Really great work, you guys!" lauded Benny.

"So, what are we reacting to today?" Phil asked as he got comfortable on the sofa.

"You know we can't tell you that, Phil!" Benny laughed. "Your reactions have to be genuine! But I promise, you'll like what we have in store for you today. Did you bring another shirt for the second video?"

"Yes" Phil and Dan answered in sync, "We did."

"That was weird," said Dan.

"Let's not do that again," agreed Phil, and they all laughed.

"We'll see you guys in there in about 30 minutes, okay? We're just finishing up with Tyler."

"Okay, no worries," Dan answered, and as quickly as they had entered, the Fine Bros were gone again.

Phil sunk back down in the couch cushions. "Wake me when it's time to go in, okay?"

"Okay," Dan answered. "Just a few more days, Phil, and we'll be back home. "

"I know," Phil replied, "I can't wait."

The tour had been particularly rough on the older boy. What with his severe stage fright and his car sickness, he had barely slept at all and had been dealing with the severe anxiety for going on three months. His body had finally had enough, and Dan had recently found Phil sound asleep sitting up and even standing leaning against walls. He would jolt himself awake as he lost his balance and then fall right back to sleep again.

In addition to the stage fright and the car-sickness, his fall from the stage had been more traumatic than he had let on, and he now had chronic shoulder and back pain. He had disclosed this to no one but Dan and the tour Physician, who had prescribed him some anti-inflammatories. His poor stomach, already torn up by the near-daily vomiting, reacted poorly to the medicines, so he just didn't take them and dealt with the pain silently as he soldiered on each show.

Dan, on the other hand, was living his dream. He loved performing, loved travelling, and got energized from meeting the fans. If the tour could go on for 3 more months, he would be perfectly content.

"We're ready for you!" announced Rafi, and Phil startled awake.

"Do you have any coffee?" Phil asked.

"Of course!" Benny replied, and ran to get Phil a cup.

Phil gulped it down and Dan sat amazed and watched how Phil, miraculously, drew energy from a seemingly bottomless pit, and turned on his "Phil" persona, complete with sparkling eyes and broad smile.

Dan patted him on the back as they walked into the filming room. "You amaze me," he whispered so only Phil could hear.

Phil smiled and winked and Dan as they took their seats in front of the camera.

90 minutes and two outfit changes later, they were done "reacting" and were back outside waiting for their Uber to pick them up.

"Nice work in there, Phil!" Dan said.

"Thanks! You as well," Phil replied.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Phil replied, brushing off the question.

"I know you're fine, but how are you doing?" Dan said with a smirk.

Phil punched Dan in the shoulder and they both laughed.

 

"I'll be alright. Just a few more days."

The Uber arrived and the two young men climbed into the back seat.

"Hello," said Dan, taking charge as per usual, "We're going to the Hilton Hotel on Convention Way".

"Alright. Have you there in a about 30 minutes."

"Is it alright if my friend rolls down the window?" Dan asked, "He tends to get a bit car sick."

"Of course, no problem,' replied the driver.

Dan reached over and rolled down Phil's window for him as Phil took one of his motion sickness pills.

Ten minutes into the ride, Phil suddenly shouted out, "Pull over!"

The Uber driver did, and Phil lept from the car and behind a group of trees on the roadside.

"Poor kid," said the Uber driver.

"Yeah," said Dan. "He's got it really bad. He's lost 16 pounds so far since we've been traveling."

"Oh my gosh!"

Phil was gone for about 5 minutes, then came back to the car looking slightly green.

"Alright?" Dan asked, the ritual between them nearly route by this time.

"Alright," Phil affirmed as he climbed back into the car.

They made it back to the Hilton and only had to deal with 3 pairs of fans before making it to their rooms.

"I'm going to take a nap," said Phil.

"Okay, I'm going to play Pokeman for a bit," Dan replied.

They went into their adjoining rooms and Phil fell down on his bed and immediately fell asleep on top of the comforter.

When he awoke, 4 hours later, his shoes were off and he was beneath the comforter and sheet. There was a glass of ice water by his bed along with his anxiety and nausea medication; the lights were off, and the curtains were pulled.

"Thanks, Dan," he said into the black void before falling back asleep.

From the adjoining room came the reply, "You're welcome, Phily. Good night."

For once, it was Dan who could not fall asleep. He was worried about Phil. The tour was over and today had been their last "performance". The next few days were going to be site-seeing and relaxation, something both of them desperately needed. Phil had done this tour for the fans and for his own benefit, but he had mostly done it for Dan. Phil knew how much this meant to Dan and he had sacrificed so much of his physical and mental health for him. It wasn't that Phil had not had fun, but this journey had been a serious strain on him and Dan knew they wouldn't have much time to recover before the Australian tour.

He climbed out of bed and tip-toed back into Phil's room, careful not to awaken his sleeping friend. He crawled into the bed with Phil, just as he did every night, and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling him close to his chest. Phil stirred, "Hmm?"

"Shhh. Go to sleep, Phily. Go to sleep."

"Okay," Phil slurred, as he drifted back under again.

"Phil," Dan whispered so softly that he could barely hear himself, "thank you for doing all of this for me. You are, truly, my best friend. I can never repay you. Your selflessness astounds me. I am truly not worthy of your friendship. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

It was the same speech he whispered to Phil every night, and he prayed that somewhere in Phil's sub-conscious, he would hear it and know it and believe it.

In the morning, he would sneak out of the bed and back into his own. But for now, for the next few hours, he would hold his best friend and comfort him.

Good night, Phily. Good night, Danny.


End file.
